My Life as a Security Guard
by The Wolf Of Paris
Summary: Mike Schmidt returns to a new and revamped security job at a new location. However, he is quickly thrust right back into the horror as his tormentors return to haunt him.Will he survive? Will he go insane?
1. Introduction

I clocked in and took my place at my desk. I've always worked as a security guard; it's what I'm best at. If there were any other jobs I could take, I would in a heartbeat, instead of having to work HERE again. Last time, this restaurant nearly cost me my sanity. This time, I'm sure they'll finish the job.

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. _

_My name is Mike Schmidt, and this is my story._


	2. The First Night, Part One

$120.50. That's how much I was payed for six nights in that hellhole. Of course, I never dreamed I'd be back again, but things in my life just don't work out.

I heard metallic shuffling, snapping me out of my thoughts and bringing me back to my frightening reality. I checked my ipad's Freddy Fazbear Security Camera App and started to panic. Chica was out and about and I had meant to prepare before midnight. This is bad, I realized. I decided to just wait it out like old times. I still remembered the system – left light, right light, right door, check the cove, open right door, rinse and repeat. There was a problem, however. That problem was Golden Freddy. The animatronics were scattered after his time at the previous restaurant, but Golden Freddy ended up here with me. Golden Freddy REMEMBERED me. Golden Freddy was going to give me hell. Of course, I didn't know that at the time.

I flashed my lights. I was surrounded, bonnie on one side, Chica on the other. I closed my left door, but the right door stopped midway for a few seconds before finally closing. Panicked at this, I flipped on the right light and peered at the window. No Chica. I checked my cameras. Chica was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even hear her in the kitchen. That could only mean one thing. I gulped. Chica was about to stuff me in a Freddy suit. I put down my tablet and turned around. There was nothing behind me. Sighing with relief, I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding and turned back towards the front of the room. I screamed.


	3. A Deal With the Devil

I screamed. Right in front of me, inches from my face, was Chica, ready to strike. But she wasn't moving. I sat there, extremely confused, for a few seconds before I noticed the apparition behind the animatronic chicken - **GOLDEN FREDDY. **Then, it waggled its finger at me as it began to speak in a monotonous, grinding voice. "Very sloppy, Mike. Very sloppy indeed, though, it's incredibly lucky for me. I've been studying things that begin with the letter 'M,' mainly you, Mike. I think we could become good friends, you and I. After all... I need a host, and you need to avoid being stuffed by this mechanical duck. Deal?"

He had me. I desired my life more than anything. I still couldn't bring myself to accept, however. Then, I thought to myself (Why not? after all, he may be entirely mad, but all the best people are). "You've got yourself a deal, Golden Freddy," I uttered as I extended my hand. He grabbed it, and suddenly our hands were encased in a ghostly blue fire. I could literally feel him being sucked into my body. The last thing I heard before blacking out was "Call me Gold."


	4. My New Mission

I woke up to a really weird feeling, like I was being watched. Then, It all came back with the force of a freight train. I was almost killed. Then, I... and Gold... Yeah... Where is he, anyway?

"Right here, you dolt," I heard from nowhere. I spun around, still a little disoriented, searching for the bear. "In here." It suddenly made sense, and I laughed at my own antics.

"Oh, so I can hear your mind?"

"Of course. Remember? I'm in your head. For someone who lasted six nights here, you sure are making a royal fool of yourself."

"Shut up, Gold. anyways, why did you need a host?"

"For world domination."

"Ha. Sure," I said, chuckling at his surprising sense of humor. The room fell eerily silent except for the small fan blowing.

"You were kidding, right? Right?" I questioned quietly, only met with continued silence.

Fuck.


	5. Explanations

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the wait, everyone! I went back to school recently and got bogged down with homework. Then, I kinda had some technical issues with the laptop. Anyways, I made y'all a super long chapter to make up for it, though most of it is dialogue. By most of it, I mean all but a few sentences. Oh well... It's VERY informative about the story line prior to Mike's job.  
**TO THE STORY!**

"What!? Why world domination?" I implored.

"To save us all, Mike," Gold responded.

"To save us all from what, Gold!? What could we possibly need saving from!?"

"You."

"Me!?"

"Yes, you. Mi-

"Why me!?"

"Well.. You see-

"Why am I a threat!?"

"It's because of

"How would you AND I becoming the world's dictators solve anything!? I mean,

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I cringed, suddenly falling silent for the ticked animatronic bear.

"Do you want your questions answered!?"

"Yes," I stuttered nervously, still shaky from Gold's outburst.

"Then you'd better shut up, shape up, and hold all questions until the end of the presentation. Are we clear?"

"Yes," I responded calmly. Then, Gold proceeded to change my perspective forever.

" remember NASA's lunar landings? Well, humans weren't the first to make it there. We call them The Oppressors. They're a sentient race with technology and intelligence far greater than ours. They had already claimed our moon as their own. Of course, we didn't know that. They considered it an invasion of their territory. They declared war ten of our years later. Humanity was decimated. All except for you and humanity's 12 greatest scientists. You betrayed all of humanity by giving them our secrets. All was lost, until we had a breakthrough. We figured out how to bridge the different dimensions of reality. We decided to use the machine to travel back to 1986, but lost our bodies when transitioning back to the third dimension. We possessed the animatronics, waiting for our chance. We failed. After his sixth night in the job, you were conceived. We couldn't travel without the machine, so we were stuck AND we had failed. That's when Foxy got paranoid. I tried to keep him in check, but it just got worse. Foxy was afraid that Jeremy would tell and we'd be destroyed. I tried to tell Foxy that no-one would believe the already-jumpy security guard, and that killing him now wouldn't change anything. He went behind my back and killed him anyways, decapitating him in an event known as the bite of '87. We were dismantled after that, and every Foxy animatronic made since has had their mouth sabotaged to prevent a repeat performance. I happened to find you here now and decided that the only way to stop the oppressors was to intervene more directly. We are going to take over the world and prepare to defend humanity against their onslaught. I am now accepting questions."

"Why were they attacking me if you were all dismantled?"

"I hacked them because I needed a bargaining chip."

"Where are the other eleven?"

"Let's just say that they disagree with me and we'll meet them later."

"Fine then, when do we start?"

"6 AM"

This was going to be one wild ride.


	6. Of Swords and Bosses

**Hey, guys! I know that I said that I'd be away for longer, but I forgot to account for a Beta trip that ended today, effectively getting me out of school for the past two days. :) While I was there, I got bored and typed this up on my phone. Enjoy!**

"Go home, Nick," Gold stated. "You'll need the rest. Tomorrow we get to the next step in the plan."

"What IS the plan, exactly? What is it that we're going to be doing tomorrow?"

"You familiar with Zero from Mega Man x?"

"Yep. Started out fairly weak, but he got new sword techniques from bosses,?" I answered.

"Yep," He responded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Now introducing the Golden FazBlade Mk 1," he announced as a short sword materialized in my hands.

"Whoa," I announced as I inspected the weapon.

It was a fairly simple sword, the blade being two feet long and fairly light, with its weight centered exactly six inches beyond the hilt. It was gold in color and glinted faintly in the dim light. It was gifted with a cutting edge on both sides of the blade. It was triangular in shape, but had a rectangular space missing, going from where the tip would be, down six inches, at the bottom of which was an almost unnoticeable circular hole going down toward the hilt, not serving any obvious purpose. The hilt was wrapped with leather, and conformed to my hand quite nicely.

Overall, the sword was easy to swing around, lending towards lightning-fast flurries if attacks, but the widened blade allowed for easy blocking. It seemed... perfect, as if it was made for me.

"That's because it is."

"Wah!" I yelped, being abruptly yanked away From my thoughts by Gold's declaration.

"You have to name your sword."

"Why?"

"It's tradition, and I'll keep bugging you if you don't."

"Alright then. Hmm... we wield this blade to bring about a brighter future, so how about 'Forward unto Dawn?'"

"Forward unto Dawn it is then."

"One quick question, Gold?"

"What is it?"

"Why is part of the blade missing?"

"It isn't. That's the 'blaster.' Right now, it can shoot a small pellet made of energy that doesn't do much other than cause the target to flinch a bit. That can be modified, however, using the powers of the other Leapers."

"Leapers?"

"That's what we call ourselves."

"Let me guess. We have to kill them to do that?"

"I always knew you had a brain in there somewhere!" Gold teased.

"Thanks!" I reply, not quite getting it yet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey!"


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

**Hey guys! The Wolf of Paris is back with another installment of your (not) favorite (not) hit series, MLaaSG! Why has it been so long since my last update? ****(Pulls out list of excuses) My car broke down! My laptop was stolen! I've been hospitalized do to an incident involving a AA Battery, a fork, a potato, and a whole lot of butter!**** I have to tell you guys the truth. I don't have an excuse. I've been a lazy bum who has spent WAY too much time playing Clash of Clans (0 trophies to over 700 in a week and a Clan War).**

We walked north through the darkened streets, headed north, towards the industrial district. Arriving at our destination, Warehouse WttJ-GnR, I picked the flimsy lock and stepped inside expectantly. Nothing happened, so I summoned Forward Unto Dawn, allowing a spherical area of visibility with its faint golden glow. I began to walk timidly forward, heart thumping as I remained on edge. I walk a complete circuit through the abandoned building before realizing that it's completely empty.

"Gold, you said we needed to go here! What gives?"

"There's a possessed animatronic here. I can sense its presence."

'Well, what should we-

"Duck!"

I quickly squat and look down to make myself as short as possible on such little notice, just in time to feel a cooling breeze on my neck as something sharp slices through the air over my head.

I glance at the wall. It's littered with canary-yellow feathers, all stuck halfway in.

My head swivels to the opposite direction, seeing a feminine yellow form dash back into the cover of the absolute darkness surrounding my bubble.

"What was that!?" I exclaimed.

"Toy Chica. I hoped we wouldn't meet her until we'd gotten stronger, A LOT stronger. Anything you can claim about a ninja, she can do, from changing her surface color to thermal tracking to gutting a human with a chopstick and about 30 seconds."

"Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed."

We rushed to the door we entered from, reaching towards the handle, only to have 5 feathers sink into the door, one cleaving the doorknob in half, the other four each occupying a space between the fingers of my left hand, like an instant round of the knife game.

I froze, forced to listen to this sick machine as it copied Rusty Cage's voice perfectly.

"**Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop.**

**If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off.**  
**And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out.**  
**But all the same I play this game, 'cause that's what it's all about.**  
**Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!**  
**I'm picking up the speed,**  
**and If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed.**"

During the song, I managed to free my hand and spin around to face my adversary.

"Look at you, you unoriginal hunk of scrap, trying to scare me. You couldn't scare a spherical green pig! I've got your game all figured out," I said, gambling for time as I inched towards what I glimpsed on my left.

"**Really, now? You do? GO AHEAD THEN! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT, BECAUSE IT WON'T BE GOOD ENOUGH!"**

"Mike, you're making her angry," Gold warned, still communicating through my mind.

(That's the plan, Gold. Give her tunnel vision, stun her, and hope I can rush in and take her down all in one go,) I thought back, keeping the plan confidential.

It was then that I flipped the switch.

I memorized TC's location and clamped my eyes shut as every light in the building flashed on at once.

I dashed forward and swung, only feeling a momentary resistance as I severed her head from her torso. I opened my eyes slowly and found Chica's decapitated body. I severed its limbs, just to be safe, before approaching her head.

By this point, the stunning effect of the flash had worn off and she began cursing me in an eardrum-shattering string of profanity that made sailors all over the city blush.

I brought down Forward Unto Dawn, slicing the cranium of the animatronic in half and ending its horrible din.

Ears still ringing, I let Gold take control, since I couldn't hear myself think, much less the spirit inhabiting me.

Gold searched through Chica's chest cavity, soon pulling out a small orb, perfectly spherical and the same color as the monster it was inhabiting, shiny and glittering in the artificial light. He pocketed the sphere, and we began to make the trek back to my apartment, made worse by having to escape the warehouse without detection from the large and ever-growing crowd of onlookers attracted by Toy Chica's very explicit last words.


	8. Mindless Filler

**Author's Note: I am accepting OCs for this story. Mike needs a rival and I want someone else to create him/her. Please review or PM with the details, including Name, Personality, Animatronic Partner, and Weapon. Note: Due to Toy Chica fight, Toy Chica is disallowed unless you can give me a good excuse (They have fought some animatronics of their own, and he/she and Mike can't fight the same ones).**

We made it back to my apartment an hour later, exhausted, with Gold still in control.

He pulled out the orb, and I noticed something new. I couldn't focus when we first grabbed the orb, so I missed the small pink dots littering the surface.

"So we can tell the difference between the orbs of the originals and their toy versions by the pink dots?"

"Yeah," Gold replied as he began squeezing the orb with both hands.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because the author made me know everything that couldn't reasonably be introduced by another character."

The author, noticing this, reprimanded Gold by and forcing Gold to manually rebuild the shattered fourth wall.

"Gold? Where are you?"

"Fear not, young Mike, for I have a plan to you, a plan mot to harm you, but to give you hope and a future," a mysterious voice aired inside my head, just before Gold returned.

"Gold, you're back! Where were you and what was that voice!?"

"That was the author, and he was making me fix the fourth wall."

Gold resumed squeezing the sphere, until it began to shrink to the size of a golf ball. He then removes the end cap on the hilt of the sword. He dropped it in and replaced the end cap. The hilt was slightly heavier, but somehow the sword retained its original center of mass, so the difference was negligible.

"So what was that for?"

"Rest, young padawan. Our training begins tomorrow after your next night, then I will explain. We need to be ready for the next opponent to appear."

I want to the bedroom, dematerialized Forward Unto Dawn, flopped face-first onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	9. You can do that?

**Author's Note: 12 days... Not excellent, but not bad for this site, either. Anyways, due to stormy weather getting me out of school today, I finished this chapter really fast, especially since, not counting the author's note, it almost hits one thousand words. Expect the next one to come slightly faster than usual as well.**

**Any who****, for anyone reading this, I figured out how to make decent chapters while slowing story progression slightly.**

**Why must I do this?**

**Gold: Because you felt that the story was progressing too slowly?**

**Me: Well, that and to give a chance for anyone reading this to submit an OC. I still need one. I can make my own character there, but I feel that it would work better if someone else had a chance to create him/her. It would help me add depth to the story. You know, they have their own motives and such.**

**On to the story!**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-Bzzt._ The alarm clock gave me a mild shock as I, half-asleep, reached for it. Now wide awake, heart racing, I looked over an realized that I had accidentally summoned my sword when I went to hit the snooze button, impaling my clock. That meant I was going to have to get a new one today. I had some time, though, since I had set the alarm for 8 pm.

I got out of bed, starting to run through my morning routine. I grabbed some clothes and took a short shower. I toweled myself off and got dressed. My outfit consisted of a white undershirt with a black ACDC tee over it, and a pair of pitch black jeans. The company didn't really care what I wore there as long as I wore the uniform, - a gray jumpsuit with "Freddy's" printed across the shoulders, a name tag with my name and position, and a matching gray baseball cap - over it.

Then my cellphone started to ring. I went over to see who it was, and it said "Number Withheld." I denied it, and it instantly rang again, once again from the withheld number. Realizing they wouldn't stop until I answered, I swiped and pulled it up to my ear.

"It's me," said a robotic voice.

I remained silent as I listened closely.

The phone began to ring again. I had received a text message, once a again from a withheld number.

It was a black square containing the words "It's me" in large white font. Thurs out it was a gif and it played on its own. The words disappeared and it remained black for a flew seconds before it cut to a close up of Gold's face, minus the eyes. At the same time, it let out an ear-splitting screech.

I nearly jumped out of my pants.

The apparition could not hold in his laughter any longer. It was a solid minute before he stopped laughing at me, gloating, and otherwise being a sore winner.

"Why did you do that!?"

He ended the call, and his voice started to pour out of the smartphone.

"I figured it was the funniest way to show you what I can do. I can literally-"

The television behind me suddenly turned on, showing Gold's face in glorious HD.

"-jump into any electronic device that I want and take it over."

He reappears on my phone.

"Kid, I've copied aspects of myself and converted them into a user-friendly app for your phone."

My phone screen moved right one screen and a small square with Gold's face became highlighted while the rest dimmed.

"While I reside within you, I may decide that I want to use the Internet or take over a nearby device. This handy app allows me to do so while still being able to actively participate in things back on the home front. I'd also be able to possess two devices at once, assuming that you manually controlled the duplicate me with the app. By the way, you can do that. Unless I need to use it, you can use the app yourself to control other devices. If the duplicate enters a device, he will automatically adjust the controls to be compatible with the device. For example..."

He sent App Freddy (my new name for it, for my sanity's sake) into the television. My phone's touchscreen suddenly showed buttons of the same format as a Wii U's Gamepad.

"Of course, any special requests will have to be handled by yours truly. If I gave it that capability, it would take up all the memory on your phone. Swipe down, Mike." I did so, and the screen returned to normal, App Freddy recalled.

"I'm going to play around with this for a bit, okay?"

"That's fine with me. Point and press the bottom-middle button. Knock yourself out."

I put a new filter and new grounds in the coffee, placed bread in the toaster, and cracked two eggs into a skillet on the stove. Practicing with the app, I started the coffee maker by tapping the power button symbol, swiped down on a small switch to start the toaster, and turned a dial to start the electric burner under the eggs.

This is going to be a fun toy to have. Then it hit me.

"Can we use this against animatronics in battle?

"I'm impressed, Mike. I hadn't thought of that. I suppose so. It should be able to stun them once for a short time, which will be very helpful. Oh yeah! Grab your strongest flashlight before you go."

"Another stun?"

"Exactly. Also, I need you to stop by a hardware store after you eat. And make sure to bring that laptop you broke a few weeks ago. I've got a surprise for you if you do.

So I finished breakfast, grabbed the old laptop, and got everything on Gold's list after he showed me the money he stole from the previous, dead security guards.

It was getting pretty close to midnight, so I took them to work with me. Gold assured me that they wouldn't attack me, since he could use App Freddy to control their AIs and make them wander near the room, but not into it.


	10. Enter the Circus

Surprise! just a few minutes off of a next-day chapter! I would've had this up hours ago, but I suffer from a serious condition called Lazy. Symptoms include laziness and an inability to do work efficiently and/or on schedule.

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter, everybody! I'd like to start making shout outs to all the people who make me feel special by favoriting and following me and my stories, and submitting reviews.

** Favorited me:**

justsomerandomguywinkwink

Randal435

Favoriting me:

Randal435

chipmunkfanatic

bobilcaluzia

**Favorited this Story:**

Randal435

Darkheart37

kingofdarkdragons

chipmunkfanatic

bobilcaluzia

**Following this Story:**

Darkheart37

Randal435

Kelstar159

justsomerandomguywinkwink

pokemonroars

And finally... **Reviews and responses:**

MikeSchmidt - Well, there's only one way to find out!

Mr. Indigo - Definately!

chipmunkfanatic - They certainly won't! It'll actually have a greater effect then the flashlight.

Finally, thank you, anonymous viewers, for all the guest reviews. I enjoy every review I get, and you all have been very supportive.

So thank you all, you wonderful people!

**On to the story!**

I was growing impatient. Gold won't let me see what he's doing, but I could tell that all he did was sit there and tinker. Well, he got up once to "go get a spare part from the back room."

And it was taking forever.

"Okay, I'm done."

He gave control of my body back to me, and I quickly took in what I saw. I was back in the security room, and it was 5 am, according to my wristwatch. I looked on my desk and was shocked at what I saw. It was a small gauntlet, black in color. On one side, it had a small screen and two buttons side-by-side directly underneath. On the opposite side, it had a small bulb pointing forward and a fairly large button below it.

I pressed and held the button on the back, and the bulb blasted forward with an amazingly powerful light, enough to cause some glare even off of the black plastic of the desk fan. I released the button and waited for my eyes to readjust.

"What's the front section do, Gold?"

"The screen will display your power level and usage. The left button implements some of my programming to flood the target device or animatronic with commands until it crashes. The right one activates as a receiver, allowing you to listen to frequencies outside your hearing range.

The screen blanked out and showed a gold triangle. A pink dot and a black dot appeared side-by-side in front of the triangle. I turned left, and the dots moved in an arc to the right.

"You added a radar, Gold?"

"And we have a reading. They're about 20 blocks north of us. We'll head out as soon as it turns-"

"Yay!" several unidentified children cheer as it turns six.

"Okay, we can go now."

I put away my uniform and we took off to find the dots.

We arrived at Coaster Land, a carnival that went out of business years ago. How stereotypical. The dots were still together, and they seemed to be emanating from the circus tent. I crept forward and peered in the tent. It was completely dark, except for a small circular area of light eminating in from an unseen spotlight.

I snuck inside the tent, shifting my head slowly from side to side to increase my ability to see in the dark. I slowly made my way towards the center of the tent. I looked around, still unable to see anything. Gold confirmed they were in the building.

Fearful of a surprise attack, I shouted "We know you're here. Come on out!"

Out if the shadows walked a small kid, though he was still in very dim lighting. He proceeded to say "Hi." He was about 4"2' and had striking blue eyes, brown hair, and startlingly rosy cheeks. He wore a pink-and-blue-striped shirt, having two silver it, a matching hat that held a propellor on top.

"Hey, kid. Are you lost?"

He nodded. "Will you be my friend?"

It was then that I noticed the slightly metallic voice, and that his skin was shiny.

"Sure," I said as I reached down to take his hand with my left. I spawned my weapon behind my back with my right. I grabbed his hand and revealed my sword. BB panicked, and I thought to myself "This is too easy."

I'm tired of being right.

As I brought down my sword towards BB's head, my wrist was grabbed from behind by a black hand. Forgetting the smaller animatronic for moment and letting go of it, I wheeled around to see the creature that had snuck up on me. I turned around and shuddered.

It was incredibly slender and had a body that was entirely black, other than some white rings on its limbs, three silver buttons on its chest, and its face. It's face was terrifying. It looked incredibly fucking creepy. And I was feeling the full effect of that right now, with Gold still remaining strangely quiet.. It leaned forwards so that its horrible clown face was right up in mine and quietly said "Boo."

I fainted.


	11. Mike's Dream

**Sorry about the wait, everybody, but here's your new chapter! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and I sat up in a narrow hallway. The floor was covered with alternating black and white tiles, and the normally drab gray walls were covered in crude drawings of the animatronics. My eyes were drawn to one in particular, however. It was the puppet, standing beside his box.

Then it started to move. Suddenly, I could see myself in the picture. I was walking from the right side of the paper to the left. As I walked past a certain crazy clown robot, it reached over and pulled a small yellow circle out of me and threw it in the box, but I kept walking. The words "It's Me" flashed on the paper, and the puppet turned to me and smiled even wider. It jumped out of the drawing, straight into my face, screaming.

I woke up with a start, screaming, sweat pouring down my face. I looked around, and the circus tent was completely lit up, but empty. I looked down at my watch, showing 12 am the next day. I had slept for 18 hours, but they hadn't laid a finger on me. I looked down and heard some paper crinkle. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out a very dirty slip of paper. I held it in front of my face and read "You have until 6 to play my song, or I will play it on the dead remains of your little golden friend. Hurry, Mike."

**Cliffhanger, I'm a dick, bye!**


	12. Enter the dog-cat-fox-thing

**WOW it's been a while. i didn't mean to be gone this long. I don't deserve this hat! throws down a fedora with "Writer" written on it.**

**HillianLink: Your fans will understand.**

**Wolf: No! they deserve better than this! Runs out of room crying.**

**HillianLink: Ugh. Some people... Anyways, he doesn't look like he'll be back out of the attic for a while.**

**Me: How'd you know where I went!?**

**HillianLink: Anyways, I'll start the chapter, since he needs some time. ****FNaF is not owned by The Wolf Of Paris, just the story itself and his OC's.**

Mike was starting to panic. His gauntlet had detected Gold's signature. He had followed it all the way back to the pizzeria. Worse yet, he had summoned his sword, only for it to fizzle back out of existence moments later.

_What am I going to do? It's already 2 and I have to find Gold before 6, not to mention the killer animatronics that I'll have almost no defense against. I'll have to make it to the security room._

I took out the key I used to lock up the building at night and quietly let myself in. I began to walk forward, slowly making my way towards my office. As I walked down the west hallway, I began to hear a faint tune, it sounded like Pop Goes the Weasel. As I reached the left door, I froze. The lights were out in the office, and at the end of the hallway were Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy, all gathered around a large pinstriped box, which seemed to be emitting the noise. There was definitely a struggle. Freddy and Chica were incredibly dirty and greasy, Foxy's costume was torn all over, with the entirety of his khakis missing below the knee. Worst of all was Bonnie. It looked like he had his face ripped off! Strangely enough, their heads were synchronously twitching to the beat. I only snapped out of my trance when Gold began to walk out of the shadows, looking tired and relieved. Then. I saw a slow movement behind Gold.

"Watch out, Gold!" I yelled, prompting the bear to somersault to my side. I saw the shadow again, and could make out a humanoid shape. I put my hand on my wrist and aimed for the head. I flashed my light in its face, stunning it and giving me a momentary visual of my opponent. It was an animatronic, but not one I'd seen even with all of my research and experience in this place. The thing was tall and lanky, pitch black except for faint blue rings encircling its oval ears, forearms, and lower legs. It also had rings on each of its shoulders. It recalled its hands to just above its snout, beginning to rub its piercing red eyes.

"Fuck that burns! What the hell was that for!?" A masculine voice exclaims from the large dog-cat-fox-thing.

"Because you're trying to hurt us!"

"No! I'm helping!"

Gold nodded when he said that, making me stop arguing.

"I'll have to explain later. Gold and I can't get close to that box again while it's playing, or we'll end up like them, and you aren't strong enough to wind it. We have to leave now, before the song ends, or...

It stopped.

"Run!" they yell, and we all take off running. Daring to look back, I see them all chasing us, closing the gap quickly, with Foxy leading the charge, Marionette just behind him, and the three show stage animatronics bringing up the rear.

"They're about to catch us!" I yell, when I suddenly trip and fall on my face. Panicked, I spawn my fazblade, get up and turn around, before I freeze yet again. The mysterious animatronic is fighting to hold our position... with a golden sword identical to mine.

**Quick Note: Thank you, chupmunkfanatic for your review telling me that I forgot to clear the formatting. It would've been much longer before I fixed it if you hadn't.**

**Also, to anyone who actually waded through that monster for the story, I salute thee for thine dedication. That is all.**


	13. Mike's Underwhelming Escape

**Hey sorry** **guys my computer stopped working, and I lost my only way to upload. Now that I'm up and running again, I will do my best to prevent such a long hiatus happening again.**

**Swim away!**

**~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~\o/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I ran.

I ran out the front door.

I ran from the pizzeria.

I ran from the crazed duck, rabbit, and bear chasing me.

I ran from Brandon, the animatronic that saved my life.

I ran from Gold.

I ran and didn't stop, ignoring the confused and dirty looks of the pedestrians I shoved aside.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore and took refuge in a nearby alley. It was all too much.

I passed out there, nothing but unanswered questions on my mind, not even caring what could happen to me in my sleep.

Why is he helping me?

How does he know Gold?

Why did he save me?

How did he summon my and Gold's sword?

Are they okay?

**AN: Once again, sorry for the extremely long wait. I know the pain myself, and I'll try to do better in the future. #NoSpoilers**


	14. A New Beginning

"He ran."

"You don't have to do this, Gold."

"You know I do."

And with that, Gold released his hold on Brandon's soul, and against his wishes, Brandon passed over to the other side.

With that out of the way, Gold began to clean the rotting corpse out of the metal suit, to make room for Mike. He would deal with that weakling later.

"One day... One day I'll find the warrior I need to take over the world. Whatever they fight for... Money... Fame... Power... A Sense of Duty... They will fight. And when I don't need them anymore..."

He crushed a nearby piece of wood into sawdust.

"After all, it's what I'm made to do. It's not like I'm to blame."

**Surprise ending! I meant to draw this story out longer, but I felt this was a good place to stop it. Did you catch every allusion I made? Put your count on the comments, and I'll give the first person to get it right a special surprise.**

**TWoP out! Peace!**


End file.
